The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound)
Cast *Percy as Young Tod (both cheeky and full of adventures) *Thomas as Young Copper (both best friends to Percy and Tod) *Henry as Adult Tod (both handsome, kind and both feel depressed occasionally) *Gordon as Copper (both smart and best friends to Tod and Henry) *Perdita as Big Mama (both very caring and wise) *Garfield as Dinky (both kind and smart) *Homer Simpson as Boomer (Both funny and have similar voices) *Agnes Skinner as Widow Tweed (both old and vain) *Sideshow Bob as Amos Slade (Both often plot to kill) *Spencer as Chief (both have neutral personalities) *Emily as Vixey (both beautiful, love cheering up Henry and Tod and are also girlfriends to Henry and Tod) *Shrek as Grumpy Badger (they're both grumpy and prefer privacy) *Pikachu as Porcupine (Both small, kind and caring) *Caterpie as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Megatron as The Grizzly Bear *Peter Sam as Baby Tod *Lady as Tod's Mother *Lightning McQueen as Cash *Sally Carerra as Dixie *Edward as Floyd *James as Waylon *Elita1 as Granny Rose *Daisy as Zelda (both have neutral personalities) *Bo Duke as Lyle *Mr Peabody as Winchell P Bickerstaff *Penny Peterson as Olivia Farmer *Duck, Oliver, Toby, Donald and Douglas as Themselves (Waylon and Floyd's Friends) Scenes: *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 1 - Main/Titles/The Chase *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 2 - Perdita Finds Peter Sam *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 3 -''' '''Spencer Meets Thomas *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 4 - Farm Scene *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 5 - Garfield and Homer *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 6 - The Best of Friends *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 7 - Bob Pursues Thomas/Car Chase *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 8 - Thomas Leaves to go Hunting *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 9 - Perdita and Percy *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 10 - Winter/Thomas Grows Up *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 11 - Garfield & Homer Chase Caterpie *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 12 - Gordon Returns Home *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 14 - Margaret Leaves Henry *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 15 - The Storm *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 16 - Sideshow Bob's Plan *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 17 - Emily *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 18 - Henry Meets Emily *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 19 - The Chase *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 20 - The Fight *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 21 - Megatron Attack *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 22 - Gordon Saves Henry *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 23 - The Happy Ending *The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) Part 24 - Ending Credits Gallery Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Young Tod ThomasandtheBigBang23.png|Thomas as Young Copper Thomas and Friends Henry.png|Henry as Adult Tod TheSadStoryOfHenry59.png|Gordon as Adult Copper Perdita free commission for ghost and hellsong by wolfhunds-d8w4pws.png|Perdita as Big Mama Garfield (Cat).jpg|Garfield as Dinky Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Boomer MargaretDenyar.jpg|Margaret Denyar as Widow Tweed The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Amos Slade GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer as Chief Emily'sAdventure11.png|Emily as Vixey NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as The Grumpy Badger PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Porcupine Caterpie.png|Caterpie as Squeeks the Caterpillar Megatron.jpg|Megatron as The Grizzly Bear Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Baby Tod Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Tod's Mother Lighting mcqueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Cash Sally in Cars 3.jpg|Sally Carerra as Dixie It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Floyd JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Waylon Elita 1.jpg|Elita 1 as Granny Rose Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Zelda No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|Bo Duke as Lyle Mr Peabody CGI.png|Mr Peabody as Winchell P Bickerstaff Penny Peterson is on the run.png|Penny Peterson as Olivia Farmer Bulgy(episode)7.png|Duck, Oliver, TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png|Toby, BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Themselves Category:John Clancy Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters